Chapter Ten
Back - Next Seirixori watches as the others leave, as soon as she can no longer see or hear them, she turns and stares at the wall, tapping on Poni. “Do you mind?” "Sorry." Seirixori mumbles, too distracted to realize who she apologized to. “Is there a time limit on a personal item? For you to... find them?" "Not that I would expect you to understand these things, but it doesn't really work on time. It's whether the person is still connected to the item. The stronger the connection, the longer it lasts. And whether someone else has taken over the connection." "As always, the most helpful." Seirixori turns to leave, "have fun sitting here." She knocks a few things over with her tail as she leaves and heads to the tavern. ~*~*~ After returning in the portal from the wizard's tower, exhausted and battle weary, Enna makes her way first thing out of Poni's basement out into the fresh air of the town square. Enna releases a sigh of relief to see the sky overhead and not be surrounded by encroaching walls. She looks around, surveying the mostly bare town square. The only sounds are from the Cask and she assumes everyone is there, but the open door to the big fancy building next to the Cask is open. Which is odd, because she’s sure before they left today that the door was closed. Enna walks toward the building, intrigued, the door wide open and she can hear someone rustling around inside. She cautiously peers around the door. She hears a gruff voice. "Hello? Lady Moonstream? Anyone?" Enna walks into the building after the voice. "Just a visitor." A dwarf man, brown skin, dark hair, full braided beard, in traveling clothes pop out from a room down the hall. "Hello? You work for Lady Moonstream?" "No, just another unwitting visitor to your home, thanks to that wretched gnome Poni. Lady Moonstream?" "Yeah, she runs these parts. I was wondering why there's nobody at the docks to take my shipment, but... it seems there's not much of anyone anywhere." "Shipment of what? What is your occupation here?" He looks at Enna curiously. "That's a lot of questions for someone who doesn't work here." He steps forward with his hand out. "Name's Belrom. You are?" "I'd imagine I'm entitled to know the lay of the land and the townsfolk for the place I may end up stuck in for eternity, don't you? The name is Enna. You haven't answered my question." He frowns and puts his hand back down. "Don't think that means you have a right to my business. Do you know where Lady Moonstream is, or not?" "Is she among the missing?" "This is her house and she don't seem to be here." "If this is her home, then what are you doing here?" He looks irritated. "I told ya. I was wondering why nobody was at the docks to take the shipment." "I'm just trying to find some answers. You'll understand if being suddenly teleported into a new place is a mite bit...disorienting." "Teleporting? What are you talking about?" Enna looks quizzically at the dwarf. "Are you joking? Your local wizard idiot. People you've never seen before poofing into your town from nowhere? Are you about to tell me you haven't noticed? Because I don't like being taken for a fool." "I don't know what you're talking about, lady. I'm from Grimpeak. Just came into town maybe an hour ago." Ravaphine, having appeared in the town square moments earlier, and not feeling very sociable, starts to head in the opposite direction to check out the rest of the town but hears the commotion in the fancy building and goes to interrupt their *conversation*, "Is this man giving you trouble?" He scoffs. "If anything, it's her givin' me trouble." "If you only got here an hour ago, what are you doing in here?" “Do you know where Lady Moonstream is? Or Amandis? Nira? I've got a cart full'a ore at the docks, waiting for someone to pay for it, but there ain't nobody there." Enna realizes she's made a misstep and tries to backtrack. "Apologies. I assumed you were one of Bellbury's citizens. Tensions are...high right now and we're..newcomers. " "You don't say." "You haven't said what you've come to deliver though. Perhaps we can pass on the message to someone more familiar." Belmon speaks slowly like he's about out of patience. "Every Fendan I bring Grimpeak's ore down to Bellbury, sell it to Amandis or Nira so they can ship it down to Riverrun, then I go to the Hydra to get drunk and laid til it's time to go back west." "There's no need to be rude. We can figure this out together. How much do they usually pay you?" Ravaphine asks. Brimeia, a bit shaken up from all the mess with the tower, took her time collecting herself, wandering the still mostly empty town streets as she made her way back, she passes the fancy building and recognizing Enna and Ravaphine's voices, she steps in to take a look. "Hello, friends!" She looks around another moment at the unfamiliar man, then back to her companions. "Problem?" He startles for a moment. "How many of you are there?" He eyes Brimeia warily. "Depends what you mean by that," Brimeia answers with a shrug. "What can you tell us about this Lady Moonstream and how she runs this...did you say she runs the town?" Enna continues to interrogate Belrom. "Amandis and Nira too while you're at it," Ravaphine adds. "You really ain't from around here are you? The Moonstreams run most of this part of the whole dang countryside, but yes, Eloise Moonstream runs this town. Amandis and Nira are the harbormasters at the docks." "Just traveling and passing through.” Ravaphine says, “Thought we'd stop to learn about the history of the town. And you? What town are you from?" His face falls. "Grimpeak. I'm clearly not gonna get any answers from you lot. Think I'd rather go get drunk." "Ah yes, northwest of here in the mountains north of Clearhall. I've heard of that place." Ravaphine lies. "Are the Moonstreams good people?" "They're people. They got good and bad in 'em. She and her wife are nice to look at though. Half-elves." "What else do they get imported here besides ore." "I don't know! I just deliver my ore. This is the furthest upstream you can get big boats on the Frujinn, so we bring our stuff here to float it down to Riverrun. That's all I know." "I'll tell you what, I'll help you look for Amandis or Nira by the docks. They might be there doing other business. And then I can buy you as much ale as you want here at the cask before you go, for your troubles" He kind of narrows his eyes at you, then looks you up and down, looks at the others suspiciously. "....ok?" "Lead the way!" Belrom takes them down the main north-south road, the same one to get to Poni's, and they actually pass Poni's house. A bit further south, the buildings turn to lesser quality wooden structures and the smell of rotting fish is heavy in the air. There's a wide river to the south that hugs the edge of Bellbury with several smaller docks, some of which have smaller boats tied to them, and two larger docks. There's a huge open space that's been sectioned off to act as a warehouse/storage area, and there's a cart there, full of ore, with two oxen tied to it. Everything looks like it was in use and suddenly had nobody there to continue working. There are some boxes broken open, huge piles of fish sitting on the deck, and a boat drifting on the river, barely tied with one bit of rope. "Looks like everything just...up and stopped." Enna observes. Brimeia makes a face, "ECK. Quite a stench here, isn't there? Doesn't seem if anyone's tended to this mess in a while." "I don't know if the people you're looking for are here," Ravaphine says to Belrom. “I told you... doesn't seem anyone's here. Except you. It's damn creepy." "We're trying to figure out what happened to everyone in this town. Have you ever seen anything.. out of sorts? Maybe on the edge of the woods on the outskirts of town? Anything that could have attacked or taken the people here? They can't have all just...disappeared." Enna says. Belrom looks at her weirdly. "How the hells would something take hundreds of people? Where would they go?" "You would be surprised what devils magic can stir up." Realizing the way that could come across, she turns to Brimeia momentarily, awkwardly. "No offense." She anxiously fidgets with her bracer, seemingly stuck in a thought. Brimeia lets out a low huff at the mention of devils. "None taken, so long as you don't consider me one of 'em.” Ravaphine catches sight of a building set on the edge of the warehouse/storage area that looks a bit more put-together than most of the buildings in the area. It looks like where most of the business would pass through. "Let's head over to the warehouse area. Maybe somebody is there or they left a note." She motions for them to follow. "What are we looking for anyway?" Brimeia asks. There's a long counter inside with lots of paperwork on the other side at three stations with stools. There's also a door that leads further into the building. Ravaphine shuffles through the papers, logs that were written in, a heading of "Dordan, 5 Jaqmont, 3Y20.” "Doesn't look like any shipments have gone through here in a while. Let's head back to the town square and get you that drink, sir." "It's clear there's not much to find here." Enna starts walking back the way they came. "I like the sound of that!" Brimeia agrees. "Sure. If you're buying." "First round is on me." ~*~*~ The Cask itself is lively again. People are eating, drinking, shouting at one another. There's a card game going on in the corner, and a number of faces, some of which you've seen before, others seem new. Gunnloda makes her way back before the rest of the group, disappearing into the kitchen rather than wait for them. Seirixori comes in and finds a corner to sit in and rests her head in her hands. Gunnloda walks over with two tankards of ale and sets one down in front of Seirixori. "You look like you could use this." Seirixori jumps a little, "Shit," she mutters before taking the drink and stares at it, "thanks." She only takes a small sip before setting it back down, fiddling with the tankard. She opens her mouth to say something else, but can't seem to find any words. "Mind if I sit, dear? Or would you rather your space?" Seirixori puts the tankard up to her mouth and takes a huge gulp, "You...uh you can sit." Gunnloda takes the seat across from her. "Was it the eye thing?" Choking on her drink, Seirixori laughs, "No, no. I just...figured maybe Poni could help me out with something, however, as usual, he could not." "I'm not sure he could help you with anything. Do you need to talk to someone? I'm told I'm an excellent listener." Urrak, having rushed over as soon as she was able, bursts into the Cask, ale on her mind. She knows many hours have passed and have likely cost her a lucrative job back home. The coin taken from the last encounter feels hollow in her pocket, as she is never sure when she'll be back home. Worse still, her reputation will surely take a hit "...Need a drink," she mutters as she blindly heads for the bar. Sighing in relief as she gets her drink she takes a look around, her mood still sour, but takes comfort in the presence of friends, she grabs her tankard of ale and heads towards Seirixori and Gunnloda. She sits down silently, takes a large swig of ale and sets the cask down slightly rougher than normal. After a moment she mumbles, "s'rry t' interrupt." Seirixori chews on her lip with her sharp teeth and opens her mouth to give a little insight to Gunnloda but nearly bites her tongue when Urrak shows up, "Maybe some other time," she says while scooting as far back as she can. Gunnloda offers a sympathetic smile before turning to Urrak. "And you? D'you need to talk about anything?" "I...It's nothing. All this teleportin just...I suppose I'm startin' t' feel the strain is all." She takes another swig. "I can sulk elsewhere if ye were in the middle o' somethin'. Truly sorry for disturbin'." Urrak says, turning her head towards Seirixori towards the end. "No, it's fine. Misery and company and all that, right? There wasn't much to say anyway, dead friends, missing mother, you know." She shrugs and then stares at the drink in confusion, realizing she definitely said far more than intended. "That all certainly sounds like somethin' mate. Y'know we've all got problems, if ye like, ye air yours. Old friend of mine used t' say it 'elps." “Is there... does this always happen when you drink this stuff?" Seirixori asks, still looking at the drink she's been fiddling with. Gunnloda chuckles. "You must just be under a lot of stress, dear. I can get you water if you'd rather." Urrak laughs as well "In vino, veritas." She takes another swallow of ale. "Yes, water, I like water." Seirixori looks at Urrak, "In what?" Gunnloda stands, pats Seirixori on the shoulder as she passes, and goes to get some water. "In wine, truth. Though, this be ale." She nods but her eyes follow Gunnloda, "I don't think I like it very much." "I don't blame ye. There's somethin' wicked about drink. But hey, who doesn't want a little bit of wickedness every now n' then?" Urrak finishes her cask and stands to refill. "Y' want anythin' from the back?" Gunnloda reappears with another plate piled high with different foods for the table and a mug of water for Seirixori. She sits, piles some of the roasted meat on top of a piece of bread, and starts eating. "Looks like I was beaten t' the punch. I'll be back." "Thank you, Gunnloda." Seirixori eagerly takes the water and food, "I think that taste from earlier is still flowing around. You're the best." She says quickly, shoving a piece of food in her mouth to stop herself from talking. Gunnloda smiles. "It's no problem, dear. Why didn't you just swipe it with your claws though?" "I was not thinking, to be honest. I hadn't really done that before." She laughs. "You were one of those kids that put everything in your mouth first, weren't you?" "I..." Seirixori thinks, a moment, "my mother used to tell me I'd bite someone's hand if it came near my face, so yeah." "That's 'ow orc babies show affection" Urrak booms over Seri's shoulder as she puts down two full casks of ale. She grabs a bit of meat and quickly devours it, a small smile on her face as she chews. "Varun probably thought otherwise when razor sharp teeth pierced his dragonborn tail." Seirixori chuckles a little sadly. "Friend of yours?" Gunnloda asks. “He was. Not really sure if he's alive to be honest." She states, sitting up now and messing with a piece of food, not eating it. "I'm sorry. That's never an easy thing to deal with." Seirixori shrugs, "Probably better that I don't know." She rips the food she has but doesn't eat it. "So... where do you go when we're not all in this empty town?" "Where's home, you mean? Right now, a place called Forsa. Big town, bit bigger'n this one." "What did ye do, before all this mess?" Urrak asks around a mouthful of food. "Did? I serve the Host how I can. Usually it's by feeding people, especially those who can't feed themselves." "Suppose I should've gathered y' were a woman of the cloth. Apologies. When it comes t'all things divine I've little experience." Gunnloda smiles. "It's all right, dear. I'm not your average preacher." "Certainly th' first I've seen with a warhammer,” she sips more ale and smiles. "It's good for tenderizing." She grins and winks. "You're much nicer than anyone I've come across..." Seirixori pauses a moment, "You're all weirdly nice." Gunnloda doesn't know how to react to that so she just makes an 'aww' face. "I'll take that as a compliment. 'Weirdly nice' is weirdly one of the kindest things any folk 've called me. I'm usually jus th' big scary orc lady. And get paid 'andsomly for mostly" Urrak takes another swig but her mood seems to sour a bit as she remembers the job she was on before being here. Seirixori awkwardly pats Urrak on the shoulder, "maybe I should get paid for having devil's blood." "I know a bloke or two who might. Y'just gotta work on look a might bit more intimidatin'." "Usually the teeth and the horns work out pretty well. " she shrugs, and looks down, hoping Urrak won’t see the hurt she’s sure is plastered all over her face. Luckily, she doesn’t, "'Specially by campfire light I reckon," Urrak says with a grin. "What do you do?" Gunnloda asks the both of them. "Me? Pretty much anythin' what involves muscle. 'Ad a job lined up before all this teleportin' mess t'escort a man through a patch of dangerous wood. Could've gotten quite the payout for it but...he almost certainly hired someone else by now. But yeah, jobs like that, shakin' down folks fer debt, mean muggin to make negotiations happen a bit faster...hell a pit fight or two. I haven't much talent other'n fightin' might as well use what I 'ave." Gunnloda raises an eyebrow. "I see." "Uh... well when Mielikki doesn't make me stay with the clan, I'm... searching for someone. Definitely not as exciting." Seirixori says. "Mielikki? That your... leader of some sort?" Gunnloda questions further. Seirixori shrugs, "No. Yes? She's goddess of the… forest? I've never actually asked but she gave me a place to stay when I didn't have one anymore so… I just check in with her sometimes." Seirixori rubs her collarbone. "I wouldn't go back if it weren't for her, honestly. The druid clan isn't very nice, even worse now that Unastine is on some mission for Her." "Oh! My apologies. I haven't heard of her.” Gunnloda blinks, curious, “I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry, but... you've met her?" "Sounds right complicated. Though I imagine dealin' with literal gods would be..." Urrak finishes her cask and grabs a link of sausage and a roll, "Gruumsh speaks t' me mum sometimes, in 'er sleep. Though I hear that's common for Fullbloods." "That one I have heard of. Not one I think I'd like to meet." Seirixori nods to Gunnloda, "I have. After some unfortunate circumstances, I was brought to her. I never got an explanation other than she wished to 'aid' me. She kept me alive, but no one else. I was too angry at her for it then. Didn't want anything to do with her or the druids, but here I am." "Sometimes your path chooses you, whether we like it or not." "Suppose that's a right tidy way t' put things." "If there's one thing I've learned in the last decade, it's that the gods are a confusing bunch." Just then, the others appear at the door, Ravaphine waving to them when she spots them. She heads to the bar and pours Belrom a pint and slides it down to him then makes a tray of drinks for her companions before bringing it to the table. Belrom takes it and downs half of it in one go before refilling it and following. "Didn't know you ran this place. I mighta stopped in more often." "...It's a recent development" She says to Belrom. "Greetings, friends!" Brimeia announces from the doorway as she enters. "We found another... fellow." Everyone in the tavern stops talking to look at Brimeia for a moment, then goes back to what they were doing. "They sure know how t' make a scene, eh?" Gunnloda chuckles. "Seems so." Ravaphine approaches the table and says out of Belrom's earshot "We've got a local. Almost. From a neighboring town. Knows a little more about this place than anybody else." "Did we miss anything exciting?" Brimeia asks, plopping down into a chair near the others. "No." Seirixori hunches down a little, uncomfortable with the sudden presence of everyone. "Nothing exciting. " "Oh?" Brimeia raises an eyebrow. "You look a little pink. Well... pinker than usual," she chuckles. "I don't usually drink." Is the only thing she says and eats the, probably cold, food in front of her. "Ah, what's the occasion?" "Jus’ a little chattin' is all. Who's this fellow?" Urrak turns to Ravaphine, seeing the brown skin, dark hair, and braided beard of a dwarf in traveling clothes. He looks like a mixture of bored and irritated, and he's standing maybe a touch too close to Ravaphine. "This is...you know, I never got your name," Ravaphine says while stepping slightly away from the dwarf. "He transports ore to this town." "Belrom." "A workin' man. Suits me fine. What kind of ore y'bringin in? A cousin o' mine mines silver in Dragonskeep." "Different kinds. Mostly iron." "Can never 'ave enough iron" Urraks words are beginning to slur ever so slightly. Ignoring Brimeia, Seirixori turns to Gunnloda, suddenly remembering the tower from earlier. "I know I asked earlier, but are you sure you're ok? I didn't see it, but that height of falling doesn't look fun." Brimeia frowns a bit at being ignored but brushes it off quickly enough. She's not unused to a bit of brusqueness, though admittedly not usually from her own kind. "Oh, no, it knocked the wind clear out of me, but I healed it up all right. Nothing left of it but a bit of a crick in the back." "I'm glad," Seirixori mutters. "I'm glad to see you are all safe." Ravaphine agrees. "Do tell about your last encounters. Have we more components yet?" "Aye, one more. From damn bird fellow. Never met the shopkeep, jus that odd bird. And 'is master's tower? A disaster to be sure." Brimeia shudders at the mention of the tower. "Horrid place," she mutters, mostly to herself. "He and that shopkeep were...odd." Ravaphine says while looking at Seirixori. Seirixori catches Ravaphine's eye, "What?" She asks, shoving fruit in her mouth. “Seirixori over here charmed the pants off of that shopkeep." “Just about," Brimeia chuckles. Seirixori groans and lays her head on the table, "That was the worst idea." “Well we appreciate your daring sacrifice, Seirixori." Brimeia teases. "It *was totally* a sacrifice," she says into the table. "Ah, reminds me. Yer the wizard 'ere Ravaphine. Can y' tell me what this is?" Urrak pulls out a potion from her pack. It's a green color that slowly changes to the color of clear water. "I haven't a clue and am damn sure not gonna taste test it. Found it in Bakar's tower." "What an interesting looking potion." Ravaphine holds the bottle up to the light, opens the cap and takes a sip of it. She swirls it in her mouth a little before swallowing. "You've got yourself some acid resistance for those nasty spitters coming at you." "Blessed be. Some protection from all this trouble we seem to end up in." "Oh, that reminds me. Here you are, dear..." She reaches in her pack and hands Seirixori the two scrolls Seirixori hadd given her in panther form. "I'm afraid I couldn't read them." "Oh! Thanks, I forgot about these." Seirixori opens one to see if she can read them. It takes her two seconds before she closes them, “Nope.” "I can take a gander at them if you would like," Ravaphine says to her. Seirixori hands the scrolls to Ravaphine, "Have fun." Enna makes her way into the Cask and heads over to an unoccupied table. She grabs a spare rag and takes off her quiver, taking out her arrows to better clean them after the last gooey encounter. Gunnloda motions to her, "Enna, why don't you come join us?" Enna looks up from her work at Gunnloda's comment. "I suppose a good meal would suit me well, though I'm not one usually for the family dinner scene." Enna picks up her arrows and makes her way over to them. Gunnloda gestures at the platter full of breads, meats, cheese, and fruit. "We've got plenty of food, but to be honest, I was hoping to talk to you about that scene with the new dragonborn fellow." Enna's shoulders raise ever so slightly and she begins to pick at her bracer. "Can't be too careful, with everyone popping in and out. Didn't know where he'd arrived from, is all." “Seemed a bit harsher than necessary. Do you have problems with dragonkin?" "It's not the dragonkin part of him I have a problem with, I assure you. I don't have much patience or respect for those who tinker with the unnatural order of things." "And what exactly constitutes 'unnatural'?" “Creatures were not meant to be built by men. Constructs, undead, anything not by the gods, they have no will of their own, shambling corpses obeying to no fault." "I'm not fond of the undead myself, but surely something as cute as Reyes can't be bad." "Let's just say I have reason to be wary of someone showing up near my person accompanied by a construct." "I see... well, can we at least agree to keep it civil and avoid demanding our allies strip at your command?" Enna anxiously adjusts her bracer and notices the dragonborn entering the tavern. "Speaking of." "The tinkerer and his wind up toy truly ruffled your feathers there, eh elf?" Urrak interrupts. "Did someone mention Reyes? I'm quite proud of her to be honest," Nolanos says as he walks in, "Also hello everyone!" "Eeeey it's th' tin man 'imself!" Belrom perks up. "Did someone say strip?" “Hello! Have a seat." Ravaphine pulls out a chair for the new face, "I don't think we've met before." Enan turns back to Gunnloda, "I didn't-- sigh I was looking for something as a precaution, I'm not about to proposition you all." "Usually I might not mind a proposition, elf, but you seem a bit too prickly for my taste." Belrom says. Seirixori awkwardly makes her way under the table to get out, "Right, I'll be back." and she heads outside. "Well that's a shame," Brimeia chuckles at Enna's last statement. Enna catches Brimeia's response to her comment, opens her mouth to say something and finds herself speechless, closes her mouth again, not sure how to comment. So she turns to Belrom, "This town isn't the only thing here that can make people disappear, dwarf. I'd watch your mouth were I you." She says to him with a wry smile. Nolanos wanders over the them hearing the tale end of the conversation, "... it would seem I've missed quite a bit?" "One thing y'haven't missed is a drink. 'Ere," Urrak hands a full cask of ale to Nolanos. "Well thank you, friend," Nolanos gladly accepts the beverage, "Cheers!" He raises his glass. Urrak raises her cask, "Cheers, scalemale'.” Belrom turns to Ravaphine. "So... you wanna get out of here now or wait around a bit?" "Lookit this cheeky dwarf. Y'two have a lil midnight rendezvous planned?" Urrak says, with a tipsy grin. “I'll have you know, my heart sadly belongs to another," Ravaphine says as she remembers the blue-haired beauty from the other day. "Oh? Do tell! ..er if you dont mind, that is." Nolanos says. "Rava's got a crush she 'as" Ravaphine coughs and snaps out of her daydream. "It's uh, somebody back home." Belrom frowns. "Right. Should'a known better than to keep following you crazy people around." He leaves to refill his mug. "Gonna give the man the smallest case 'o blue balls ever recorded" Urrak laughs at her own dumb joke and finishes her ale. “Honestly I should have expected that from him," Ravaphine says, also chuckling at Urrak's joke. “So, what is your name?" She asks the unfamiliar face at the table, "I've heard about your last adventure. I'm glad you made it out of there okay." Enna turns to speak to Nolanos. "Apologies about my...overreaction earlier. It's not often I find myself with company like yours as an ally rather than an enemy." Seirixori comes back with a few of the citrus fruits, eating one as she attempts to get back to her seat, "Did the creepy guy leave yet?" "If he's botherin' ye, I can always dropkick 'im out th' door. Like puntin' a ball..." "Nope." Brimeia responds as she takes a drink. "I would rather be hit on by you than be anywhere near that guy," she says to Brimeia, "...that is not an invitation." Urrak laughs heartily for a good while, calming down to earnestly say "Don't worry, Bri, we'll find ye a girl soon." Brimeia chuckles, "I'm not sure if I should be flattered or wounded.” She shrugs, “We can insist he desist if you want." "I think the only hitting anybody will be doing is Urrak hitting that guy's head over the bar." Ravaphine says. Urrak wipes a small tear of laughter away, "Cannae do that. It'd splatter like a tomato." Gunnloda shakes her head, "That's not a mess I'd like to clean up." "The dwarf clearly wanted one thing, and Rav 'ere is savin it fer someone special.” "Do you lot have any loved ones back home? Parents, spouses, children?" Ravaphine asks. "This an interview?" Urrak gives a cheeky grin. "Just missing my mom back home, so I was wondering if any of you were also missing your loved ones." "Nope." Seirixori says, shoving the fruit in her mouth. "Not that I'm missing, exactly. Haven't seen my folks in years. Should probably visit sometime." Gunnloda shrugs. Urrak sighs, her eyes dropping to the table "... Me mum's back at the stronghold. She's old, gettin’ older, she'll not be able t'work soon. Promised I'd visit soon but all this mess is cloggin’ up the works, as they say." Ravaphine notices Enna's change in demeanor and hands her some fruit. "Thank you." Enna says to Ravaphine. Brimeia looks over at Enna, who hasn't touched her ale. "Well, you aren't going to let perfectly good ale go to waste, are you?" She raises her tankard toward the elf. "I suppose not" She raises her tankard, and takes a sip. Seirixori steals whatever ale is closest to her and drinks the whole thing, "I thought we were done with the family talk." She hiccups, having drank the ale way too fast. "Oh dear... are you sure you want to... maybe water?" Gunnloda asks, worried. "Ha. That's the spirit!" Brimeia chuckles. Urrak laughs, "Now it's a party!" Enna answers Ravaphine’s question, keeping an eye on Seirixori, "I keep to myself, mostly. There were folks once, but..it's been some time." Enna raises her arm, scratching the back of her head as if she also is attempting to avoid the family conversation. She takes a swig of her ale. "Doesn't have to be family. Could be friends too. Or animals," Ravaphine makes her way to the bar and avoids eye contact with the dwarf while she grabs a few cups of water and hands one to Seirixori. Belrom has since moved to sit at a table with a few tipsy people. "Nope, those are all dead too." Seirixori looks at Gunnloda suddenly, "you're pretty. But I think maybe ale works better with family talks. I tried to leave and I came back. Why did I come back?" Gunnloda makes the 'aww' face again. "Come sit down before you fall over. You should probably eat too." "I don't think I've ever seen such a lightweight Tiefling" Urrak chuckles. Seirixori shrugs and does as Gunnloda says, "I've only done this once. Once? Yes, it was a Bad Time. I don’t really remember it.” "Done... what? Drinking?" Gunnloda asks. "Yes. Drinking. After they all died." Gunnloda sets a couple of biscuits in front of Seirixori with a mug of water. She sort of leans over and encourages Seirixori to eat some of the biscuits. "Oh, more food, ok." Seirixori starts picking them apart, only eating small bits, not really noticing that she's pretty much destroying them with her fidgeting. "You mentioned someone at home, Ravaphine. Question is, is she cute?" Urrak questions. Ravaphing purposefully avoids Urrak's question and focuses on hydrating her friends Martyn barges through the door and declares, "You better have left a tankard for me." "Martyyyyyyynnnn!" Urrak drunkenly yells out. "I think he might make for as big an entrance as Brimeia." Gunnloda comments. "Bloody hell did you leave me anything to drink? You look sloshed enough I might as well hand you an oar to row your way home!" "Orc's don't get drunk, they get fun!" "I may very well agree to that if you'll pour me a bit of fun, too.” “Welcome back Martyn! What will you be having?" Ravaphine asks. "Something tall and strong and since I can't drink Urrak, I'll have whatever she's having." "Y'tryin it make a move on me elf? 'Friad yer barkin up the wrong tree," Urrak laughs and grabs an apple. Enna sips her drink and does a subtle snort-laugh into her ale as she hears Urrak's response to Martyn. Ravaphine brings over two glasses of ale for Martyn, and he gratefully takes one, "I fear I left what whit I had at the last town and am only now left with bottomless thirst and pockets too light for their own good." "Then yer luckily the ale is free." “I'll drink to that!" Marytn tips the first glass back, and chugs it down. He shudders a little, "I've no idea what it was but i'd like another." "It's astounding that the amount of ale has barely seen a dent." Ravaphine says. "Perhaps Poni's ridiculous proclivity with portals has yielded portly results to the supplies of palatable ale." "Magic ale? Now that's somethin I can get behind.” Gunnloda frowns. "It's something I am worried about, though. The food more than the ale." "Poni is useless. He cannot help." Seirixori mutters around the biscuits. "Too right but i wonder if your resentment at Poni is directed solely at our diminutive friend or at something larger." "Where is Poni?" Ravaphine asks. “If the gods are kind on me in any regard today, then far away from here." "Sitting in his basement, where he can't mess with us or tell us what to do, for once." "He couldn't help me with my mother, so I left him in the basement...and I think I might have knocked things over too." She shrugs drinking the water Gunnloda gave her. "A place of this kind, in this place... it probably sees a hundred or more meals a day, easy, and there aren't that many of us coming through, but the food will go bad or run out eventually if we don't find a way to restock... and you folks will eventually put a dent in the alcohol stores as well." "Why worry about the food given how much we can drink? The rest will sort itself in the morn’." "Here's hoping this'll be over before all that befalls us." Gunnloda lifts her mug. "By the grace of Olladra." "I noticed a few boats at the dock earlier. Not sure if anybody knows how to operate but maybe people who do can head to neighboring towns and replenish the stock." "That would require luck, and given how our outings have gone, luck appears to be in short supply." Martyn's mood sours and he stares into his drink. He drinks more. Seirixori mutters into her water, "I can always find us food, if there's a forest nearby." Enna waves her bow "Best damn hunter this side of....wherever the hell we are, over here. We won't be in want of food." "What's Poni t' do about yer mother, Seir?" "He can find people with their things," she points to the bow on her back, "but I've had it for too long now." "Ye've nothin' else o' hers?" "You wanted Poni to find your mum, Sierixori?" Martyn asks. "I've never actually seen you use that bow, now that you mention it. Why waste such an elegant tool?" Enna says. "Just the bow. I had it before all the stuff," Seirixori mutters into her water, ignoring Enna’s question. "The stuff?" Ravaphine gently prods. "Stuff. I’m gonna go lie down, I think. Maybe Urrak and Gunnloda can fill you in." She stands a little wobbly but makes her way up the stairs to the first free bed she can find. "I'm going to make sure she doesn't hurt herself. I'll be back soon." Gunnloda follows Seirixori up, making sure she doesn't fall down the stairs. "Night, Seirixori!" Martyn yells after her. "Sleep well Seirixori!" Nolanos mutters, pulling himself out of the stupor he was in and focuses extra hard on the conversations around him "Sorry about that. I uh... I don't normally drink?" It's a feeble excuse, he knows, even though it's not exactly the truth. "She's been through a lot, that one. Seems her mother's the only one she's got left and she's missin'. Don't blame 'er fer bein' upset. I'd be the same." Martyn continues. "I wouldn't be opposed to such. I have a feeling that tiefling and I have more in common than originally thought. I'd like to do what I can to help." Enna says. "Agreed." Martyn leans in. "Out of idle curiosity, any way we could lend a hand? She's trying to track her mum; might be we could do a bit to help potentially." "Poni can track folks if he uses something of theirs. No way t' know but maybe we can find somethin of Seri's mums? I'd like t'help her. I know how that separation feels." Urrak says. Ravaphine thinks for a moment, "We can try that bow of hers. Wouldn't hurt to give it a go." They suddenly hear a collective gasp and an echoing crack fill the air, they all turn to see Belrom holding his face and a rather upset young human woman shaking her hand. Belrom stands, knocking his chair over, spits on the floor, and walks out. "First of all do we get involved in that." "Horny bastard", Urrak chuckles softly, "Anyway, I've 'ad my share of ale t'night as well. Figure I should sleep this off. Evenin' t' you all. And I suggest ye don't," she says to Martyn then walks upstairs to find a place to rest. "Fair 'nuff." Enna turns to the human woman, "I suppose Belrom bit off more than he could chew again." The woman looks at Enna. "You know him?" Ravaphine nods, "Tried to proposition less than appropriate things with some of us tonight. If he bothers you again, we'll see him off." "I think he ran off." "Well then…” Martyn turns to the rest that are left, “do we ask Gunnloda to take the bow? Or wait until the morning to talk to Seirixori about it? Given how drunk she was, I'm not sure waiting till the morn is ideal. She might not want our help then." "I don't think Seirixori would want to talk about this again in the morning." Enna nods, agreeing with Ravaphine, "I'd imagine she might want to have a say in what happens regarding something so personal." "Who knows, she may take the help we offer positively..." Nolanos says. Ravaphine nods her head to her group and heads outside into the citrus grove. "Agreed. that's the tricky bit in't it? We act on her behalf but without her permission, we risk her fury. We ask her permission, she may not allow us to help." "I for one don't like asking forgiveness, especially for something so... huge from a friend,” Nolanos sighs, "She should be involved in this.” "That's a point." Martyn finishes his pint. "Might be we get permission more easily if the right person asks. We oughta ask Gunnloda." "Seems like a sound plan to me" Gunnloda does come back down after several minutes, sits back in her seat, and takes another drink of her ale. "Gunnloda! Friend. you hungry? Thirsty? need a refill?" Gunnloda smiles at Martyn, "No, dear. I've got plenty." “Ah. well. that's quite alright." Martyn gives up his feeble attempt at buttering her up. "Look, we had a proposition we wanted to put to you." Gunnloda chuckles. "There hasn't been enough propositioning tonight?" "Not that kind of proposition." Martyn shakes his head. "Honest. It's something that me, Enna, and Urrak were discussing earlier." Gunnloda reaches out to the platter and takes some of the soft cheese to spread on a biscuit. "I'm listening." "Seirixori is good people. She takes care of us. And she opened up a bit tonight about what's driving her. And how Poni could help her find her mum. We want to help, too." "Helping a friend is a kind gesture." "We'd need her bow, and given how much she drank tonight, there's a better'n fair chance that if we asked outright, she'd turn us down flat. But, if someone a bit closer to her asked the same question, offered to help. she might be willing. That's why i'm talking to you." Gunnloda raises an eyebrow. "You think because a woman got drunk and called me pretty I'm any closer to her than the rest of you? Besides, didn't she say she tried to use the bow, but Poni couldn't do it?" "She said that she feared she'd held onto it too long, meaning whatever Poni could divine from it in the form of tracking was limited. I didn't get that she'd actually tried outright already." Gunnloda thinks for a moment. "I don't really remember what she said, but I'm not sure I'd feel comfortable asking. If she wants to try, she can try. Honestly, I think I'll probably try to forget everything she said tonight unless she says it again sober. Doesn't feel right to hold a drunken tongue against her." "You've a point." Martyn nods. "Thought i'd try anyway." She nods at Martyn. "You can try just letting her know that you'd help her if she decided to take action herself. No need to be sneaky about it." "I'll bear it to mind, certainly," Martyn lifts his tankard. "Thanks." "So.. Enna…” Nolanos starts after Martyn starts questioning Gunnloda, “I know we've already spoken on this subject, but I would like to apologize once more for making you so uncomfortable that first day we met." “About my...overreaction earlier. It's not often I find myself with company like yours as an ally rather than an enemy." "The last thing I had hoped for was such a rough first impression. I didn't mean to dig anything up for you. I will proudly be your ally, Enna, and hopefully your friend as well." Nolanos offers a warm smile and holds out his hand, "if you'd like, I mean" he adds. "Answer me a question, please. What drove you to create your… companion?" Nolanos thinks for a moment, seemingly lost in memories. "I.. I’ve never really been great at talking to most people. That is to say, I've had friends, but never good ones. Never ones that stood the test of time. As such, my passions were steered toward science. One day, the day I finally was able to make Reyes work, actually, I realized that I somehow felt more at ease speaking to her than to my peers, even though she can't exactly respond..." "From people I've encountered who create constructs like Reyes… that passion towards science very quickly turned to dark magic. I've seen some abominations come to life, and a lot of suffering come to pass to gather the materials for such." “I’m sorry, I understand this might not sound... well. It might not sound too great, frankly. I detest dark magic as well. No amount of darkness is worth the sacrifice of good, of light. There is a line, and i do not intend to cross it." "Sorry, what's this about lines and crossing then?" Martyn asks, his conversation with Gunnloda now over. "It's not just magic that can tempt someone to that path, though, you know. There are a lot of different ways someone can find themselves in the service of something greater and darker than they'd initially thought." Nolanos hesitates for a moment, before asking, "What... what happened in your past? I don't mean to be rude or to pry, I only mean to understand..." "I-if you don't feel comfortable sharing it with me, that's completely understandable" he hastily adds. "Stick around me long enough, and it's bound to come rearing it's head after me sooner or later. Maybe you'll get a front row seat. I hope for your sake though, I sneak up on it first." Enna sighs, "With that, I think it's time for me to retire. A good night out under the stars sounds nice." Enna drains the rest of her tankard and cinches her bow back onto its sling and makes her way outside. "I hope you rest soundly, my... friend?" Nolanos says as she leaves. Gunnloda sighs. "That one might need more work than any of the rest." "That may be so, but I know she means well." Gunnloda smiles at him, "You're a forgiving soul." Nolanos smiles back, shrugging, "I can't help it, it's in my nature. Gods knows it's gotten me hurt before, but it doesn't seem right to pass that hurt over to people who have done nothing to deserve it." "It's sadly rare to hear that kind of philosophy." "Well this was an exciting night. Hate to cap it early, but the ale's gone to me head and me head's gonna find a pillow. night all." And with that, Martyn drags himself upstairs. "Night Martyn." "I think it might be about that time. I'm glad you've found your space here in the group so quickly, Nolanos. Good night." "It has indeed been eventful. Sleep well, Gunnloda" She smiles, stands, fills a mug with water and takes it and a biscuit upstairs to leave by Seirixori for when she wakes up in the morning. Nolanos smiles after her. After a moment, he looks into his pint, sighing lightly. He takes one last sip before standing and heading upstairs, thinking tonight was the best night in a long time. Back - Next